It has been found that the use of a carburetor to which fuel is supplied under pressure causes a loss of efficiency in that the fuel is not metered correctly with a consequent reduction in gas mileage per unit volume of fuel used.
It has further been found that if the fuel is pumped to a location physically at about the carburetor but delivered to the carburetor at a reduced, predetermined pressure for the particular engine on which it is installed so that in response to the demands of the operator of the vehicle on which it is installed an increased efficiency results.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved system for metering fuel to a carburetor which includes a container arranged in the fuel line physically near the level of the inlet of the carburetor and which includes an outlet from the lower zone of the container into which a supply of fuel is flowed by the fuel pump into the container from a point of entrance about the level of the exit and above the floor level and which preferably includes an overflow line of a predetermined diameter for return of fuel to the main vehicle fuel reservoir with a control valve in the container or overflow line to adjust the pressure in the container and, hence, the delivery pressure of the fuel.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved fuel economizer for vehicles, either land or water vehicles which is simple to install, inexpensive to manufacture is adapted to increase the efficiency and mileage of engines on which the same is installed.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: